El Malo
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: porque ella no quería un príncipe azul como Kid, ella quería a un chico malo como Soul. ella era Cenicienta y no creía en el amor... pero el era la excepción. dejen reviews, por favor.


Luego de un largo tiempo, volví a escribir una historia de romance y angustia. Mis géneros favoritos.

Espero lo disfruten, dejen un review. Los quiero, bye.

3

…

2

…

1

…

El Malo.

Estaban en ese cuarto oscuro, donde aquel diablillo solía molestar al albino, metiéndose en sus pensamientos. Todo estaba igual, el viejo tocadiscos, el piano, la lámpara, el albino con aquel traje negro con rayas rojas y ella con su elegante vestido.

No sonaba el ritmo de ningún jazz, sino que una bachata. Soul estaba sentado al lado del tocadiscos y Maka apoyada sobre el piano.

S-sabias que algún día sucedería, me enteraría de alguna u otra manera

M-no pensé que fuera tan pronto- rio -¿Quién te lo dijo?

S-Liz. Quiso convencerme para juntarlos, a ti y a Kid.

M- lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así –triste.

S- ¿tú lo amas?

Soul ya sospechaba que su técnica andaba en algo raro, llegando arde luego de la escuela, las salidas los fines de semana y, como olvidarlo, las cartas y/o poemas que recibía "misteriosamente" en su casillero.

M- amar es algo muy complejo, uno no ama de un día para el otro. Lleva tiempo, Soul. No es tan fácil decir que uno ama.

S- no fue muy difícil para mi y tu lo sabes- ataco- yo dije que te amaba.

Ella solo callo. Recordar los sentimientos del albino hacia ella, lo volvía todo muy complicado. Ella no sabia si amaba al Shinigami o si solo era alguna especie de "atracción" debido a los gustos que compartían. El amor a los libros, el interés sobre diversos temas, el gusto a la poesía y a la escritura. Oh si, el Shinigami era una persona con la que podría pasar horas hablando o leyendo un buen libro.

M- no se si es amor, pero tenemos varias cosas en común- se paro- no se porque hablamos sobre el tema.

S- lo hacemos porque me parecería injusto que al le des una oportunidad, cuando y me he confesado ante ti y no eh recibido respuesta alguna. He sido sincero y tu solo me esquivas.

Ella no podía decir que lo amaba o que no. Ella no sabia que era eso del amor. ¿Atracción física? ¿Mariposas en el estomago? ¿Estar pegados como lapas todo lo que puedan? No señor, ella no estaba preparada para algo como eso. Luego de las experiencias de su padre, ella no creía en eso del amor. Soul bien podría ser la excepción a la regla, pero ella no lo quería aceptar.

M- no hay nada que responder. Que me hallas dicho tus sentimientos, no significa que este obligada a decir los míos. Este no es un cuento de hadas. No hay un "felices para siempre"

S-rio- ni y tu te la crees, Maka. No seré un príncipe azul, pero soy el malo que te quiere. ¿No es suficiente eso?

M-no, no lo es. Esta no es una novela de amor, no soy la chica a la que le gusta el "bad boy", tampoco soy la que se queda con el "chico cool". El amor no va conmigo, Soul. No soy la chica adecuada para ti.

S-él se acercó a ella- tampoco dije que fuera fácil para mi, no creo que el amor tampoco valla conmigo, pero hare el intento si se trata de ti.

M- Soul- susurro – no te darás por vencido, ¿verdad?

Me dio una de esas sonrisas ladeadas y asintió con la cabeza.

S- no creo que Kid sea el indicado para ti, no es tu tipo.

M- ¿a si? ¿Quién es mi tipo, los chicos "cool" como tú?

S- así es- rio –él no sabe nada de ti, en cambio yo si. El no sabe que cuando hay tormentas no te gusta dormir sola, no sabe que detestas el chocolate, que amas las fresas- rio –que conservas un pañuelo de tu madre y cuando estas triste lo abrasas para recordarle cerca de ti.

M- ¿como sabes eso?- sorprendida –nunca te lo dije.

S- que cuando te regalan una rosa, tu la guardas en algún libro de amor; que amas que te besen en la punta de la nariz, como si fueras una niña- se iba acercando a su rostro – no sabe que no crees en el amor- triste –no sabe como a ti te gustaría que te besen, que quieres que sea como en un cuento de hadas.

M- me sorprende que sepas todo eso- sonrojada -… aun sigo sin una respuesta… tu lo dijiste, no creo en el amor.

S- déjame demostrarte lo contrario, Maka.

Él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Sus ojos rojizos trataban de leer su pobre corazón, como si se tratara de un libro.

Él quería enseñarle a amar, a creer en el amor. Ella solo quería olvidar esos sentimientos que la atormentaban, no quería sufrir como su madre; no quería ser presa del amor.

S- seré el hombro e el que llores, sea persona que te saque una sonrisa, seré el hombre que te amara y te será fiel.

M- Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué nos preocupamos por el amor, si nunca termina bien?... ¿Crees en el amor?... ¿Qué es el amor para ti, Soul?-triste.

S**- **para mí, el amor eres tu- murmuro, mientras la abrasaba –siempre creí que serias tu.

Y ella lloro en su hombro, el la beso en la nariz y le saco una sonrisa.

Tal vez no era amor lo que sentía por Kid. Tal vez nunca fue correcto no creer en el amor, por que sabia que si existía. Como en un cuento de hadas, tal vez no seria su "príncipe azul", no la rescato de una torre, no lucho contra un dragón. Pero era su "chico malo", el que la rescato de la depresión por lo de sus padres, el que lucho contra seres malignos a su lado, protegiéndola.

M- cierto, no eres mi príncipe azul- vio su tristeza en los rojizos ojos –pero eres el malo que me hace suspirar.

Vio sus dientes de tiburón gracias a la enorme sonrisa, acerco sus labios a los suyos y la beso. Sabía a gloria, como en un cuento de hadas.

**Tú serás la Cinderela, el tonto que da pena****  
****Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul****  
****Soy tu amor y tu dilema y al igual que las novelas soy el malo con una virtud… **

La canción tenía razón. Porque Soul era el malo con una virtud, hacerla creer en el amor. Ella seria cenicienta, Kid era el príncipe y Soul el malo.

"_Dicen que lo prohibido es lo mas deseable"_ recordó esa frase. Ella no quería un príncipe azul, ella quería al chico malo. Ella amaba a Soul.


End file.
